


Curiosidad

by Agussdarknesskun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandono en orfanato, Agencia militar propia, BDSM (no explícito), Clint Barton nunca se casó con Laura Barton, Clint Barton nunca tuvo hijos, Crossover, Drogas de control corporal, Empresario, Fanático de Tony Stark, Harry Osborn es Harrison Osborn, Harry Potter renace como Harry Osborn, M/M, Oneshot, Relación gay consensual, Seguidor del camino de Tony Stark, pre-Civil War, pre-ultron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agussdarknesskun/pseuds/Agussdarknesskun
Summary: Es conocido que la curiosidad puede llevarse la vida de un gato, pero ¿de un Halcón?, eso es algo que el agente Barton tendrá que descubrir por su cuenta, pudiendo perder mucho o ganarlo dependiendo de cuan bien aproveche sus insólitas y calientes circunstancias. Al menos, siempre podrá poner la excusa de que como agente es su deber obtener información, a cualquier precio.





	Curiosidad

**Helicarrier, Cuartel General de S.H.I.E.L.D., Nueva York, Estado de Nueva York, Estados Unidos-12 de octubre de 2015-10:30am**

  
La organización extra-gubernamental especializada en espionaje y defensa de no solo Estados Unidos sino del mundo entero, estaba actualmente entrando en una crisis interna. En los últimos tres años, tras el intento de Invasión Chitauri liderada por Loki, S.H.I.E.L.D. había descuidado su red de información y de espionaje al profundizarse en la reconstrucción y protección de todas aquellas personas afectadas por el ataque liderado por Loki.  
Desafortunadamente para ellos, este descuido ocasionó que los mismos no prestaran atención a dos fenómenos alarmantes en su propio país. El primer fenómeno, era la fundación de la Evans´s Corporation, una empresa multinacional centralizada en la ingeniería genética tanto para creación de armas biológicas o para simple cosmética, la última siendo su principal cuartada frente al mundo debido a que solo había sospechas sobre su armamento biológico. Y el segundo, era la aparición de una fuerza militar sobre-humana conocida como los "Merodeadores" que emplea actividades similares a las de S.H.I.E.L.D, espionaje y protección, aunque a diferencia del primero era de carácter completamente privado. Sin embargo, toda esta información eran puros rumores y divagaciones no confirmadas, quizá siendo la única información real que tanto Evans´s Corp como los "Merodeadores" estaban estrechamente relacionados, siendo al parecer liderados por la misma persona.  
Desafortunadamente, Phil Coulson, uno de los mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D, sabía que no podían hacer prácticamente nada en contra de estas organizaciones debido a que el flamante líder de Evans´s Corporation, había firmado un tratado con importantes funcionarios del gobierno de Estados Unidos a cambio de solventar los gastos de la reconstrucción de todas los edificios de Nueva York. Por supuesto, que todos los dirigentes del país aceptaron sin más con tal de no perder millones por la Invasión Chitauri, más Evans´s Corporation había exigido varios acuerdos firmados tanto por el presidente como por algunos jefes militares y cenadores, convirtiéndose "legalmente" en intocable en todo el territorio de los Estados Unidos y con el derecho a tener su propio "agencia de seguridad" para defenderlo en caso de ataques terroristas o invasiones extraterrestres... incluso su "agencia de seguridad/Meroedeadores" tenía derechos de acción militar en todo territorio comprado por Evans´s Corp y poseían ademas derecho de privacidad exclusivo al igual que todos los trabajadores de la maldita empresa (e incluyendo la empresa en sí), en otras palabras era "ilegal" interrogarlos acerca de todo lo relacionado con la mismísima organización o empresa.  
El agente seguía leyendo todos los tratados hechos por el gobierno con la misteriosa empresa y solo podía suspirar, estaba más que seguro que su jefe estaría enojado, en especial cuando tardaron tres malditos años en darse cuenta. Sin embargo, sabía que lo que más enojaría al Director General de S.H.I.E.L.D era que no conocían quién era el desgraciado líder de la organización, ni siquiera una descripción o una mínima información por el estilo... esperaba que Natasha consiguiera algo de información cuando se reuniera con Fury... sinceramente no quería verlo despotricando con medio mundo.

  
**Instalaciones Exteriores de Evans´s Corp., Evans´s Corp, Nueva York-12 de octubre de 2015-9:00am**

  
No podía creer que esto le este pasando a ella, aún no podía entender como cualquier intento de hackeo hacia al sistema informático de la empresa fue inútil, no era como el de Stark que era protegido por un sistema de seguridad y sus intentos eran "bloqueados", era más como intentar hackear una computadora que no tiene nada de información.   
Por otro lado, lo más humillante esto, es que los trabajadores de Evans´s Corp. sabían que estaba intentando hackear la empresa y la dejaron hacerlo considerando sus intentos de robo de información como un juego de niños... incluso el guardia de seguridad se acerco a ella y le ofreció ir a desayunar al comedor antes de seguir jugando... el uniformado solamente dijo "Son las diez de la mañana, señorita Romanoff, si desea puede ingresar para tomar un desayuno en el comedor, luego puede seguir jugando... para su información, sabemos de hace más de tres horas sobre tu presencia en nuestra empresa, solamente no hicimos nada porque nuestro joven jefe creía que era divertido"-concluyo el guardia para señalarle la dirección al Comedor de la empresa y luego marcharse a su puesto de seguridad, sonriendo ligeramente por humillar a una vengadora... algo que fue grabado y visto por casi todos los empleados de la empresa.  
En fin, la Viuda Negra decidió marcharse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, por lo menos descubrió que el dueño de la empresa era alguien joven, algo era algo... esperaba que a Clint le haya ido mejor, sino mal recuerda el también fue mandado a investigar.  
Minutos después, recibió un mensaje de Phil... había un nuevo vídeo de Youtube con ella como protagonista, se llamaba "Fracasada Espía Nº1"... esto no podía ser peor.

  
**Oficina Principal de Evans´s Corporation, Evans´s Corp., Nueva York-12 de octubre de 2015-9:00am**

  
Solo se podía ver como el conocido vengador, Ojo de Halcón, se hallaba en ropa interior atado con cadenas de hierro en una silla fundida al suelo, mostrando su atlética y musculosa figura construida con su trabajo de campo y extremo entrenamiento. Por supuesto, que el mencionado se encontraba furioso al ser atrapado tan rápido luego de su infiltración... él solo recordaba moverse por el conducto de aire para luego sentir un olor perfumado y caer en la inconsciencia... ni siquiera había durado cinco minutos.  
Por lo menos tenía la suerte de que sus opresores no le habían ni vendado los ojos ni herido de alguna manera, los mismos eran unos hombres grandes y corpulentos, uniformados con traje elegantes de color negro parecidos a los de la mafia italiana. Los mencionados se la pasaban jugando Poker e incluso le ofrecieron jugar, en total tenía atados los antebrazos más no sus manos. Al principio rechazo la oferta para cuestionar las intenciones de su encarcelamiento, más los guardias solo dijeron "no tenemos ni idea, el jefe no es de apresar personas... a tu amiga la echo de las instalaciones nada más... no sabemos porque no te dejo libre a tí también... ¿acaso le hiciste algo para que ordenara que te amarraramos de tal manera?. Esto provocó un sentimiento de incredulidad, satisfacción, confusión y resignación. Primero, incredulidad de que Natasha hubiera sido atrapada y echada sin obtener información, segundo algo de satisfacción, porque no podrían regañarlo por haber sido atrapado al no ser el único, tercero algo de confusión acerca de si conocía al "jefe" y por último, algo de resignación pensando que podía dejar todas sus dudas para después, según los guardias el "jefe" no es malo porque no creían que le harían algo, así que decidió unirse al Poker con los guardias.  
Luego de dos horas, apareció un joven de aparentes veinte años con cabello castaño dorado, ojos verdes oscuros, piel de porcelana, figura atlética y bien constituida aunque bastante delgada. A simple vista, Clint pudo determinar que su altura era similar a la de Tony, entre 1,64m a 1,68m, aunque parecía más pequeño por su delgada y fina figura a pesar de su constitución atlética que marcaba ligeramente sus músculos, en especial el perfecto y redondo trasero que contoneaba con su traje.  
-Entonces esta es el ave que intento entrar por mis ductos de ventilación-pregunto sarcásticamente el post-adolescente con una voz sensual y coqueta que calentó enormemente al Ojo de Halcón-Sabes no me gusta que se metan en mis instalaciones sin permiso, a tu amiga le enseñe la lección humillándola públicamente... quizás a tí deba hacerlo de otra manera-murmuro lo último en la oreja del vengador, quien estaba completamente excitado con su pene bien duro.  
-¿Tu eres el dueño de esta empresa?-preguntó Clint en un intento de sacar información y de evitar su creciente deseo por el cuerpo del joven. Para su desgracia, su pene parecía solo hincharse más por cada vistazo que le daba al muchacho frente suyo. El mencionado, hizo una seña a sus guardias que se retiren, los mismos se fueron con una macabra sonrisa sabiendo lo que le esperaría.  
-Intentado sacarme información, avecita o avecote-gruño ligeramente pasando sus delgados dedos sobre el gran pectoral del arquero para luego detenerse en sus abdominales apretandolos ligeramente sin pudor-Quizas, si me logras entretener pueda decirte una que otra cosa-ofreció el empresario.  
-Trato-respondió de forma automática Clint, sinceramente él no podía ver la desventaja en esto... obtenía información y podía revolcarse con quien parecía ser la Lujuria encarnada.  
-Siempre que tragues esto, no puedo fiarme de tí sin tus cadenas-ordenó con una voz tan erótica que hizo que el arquero tragara la pastilla sin pensarlo correctamente, olvidando su extenuando entrenamiento donde aprendió claramente a no "tomar nada ofrecido por desconocidos". Luego de unos momentos sintió como lo liberaban de sus cadenas de hierro, lográndose parar erguidamente dándose cuenta que superaba por una cabeza al joven caliente, aunque desde su vista parecía aún más la diferencia de tamaño, incrementada por su enorme estructura muscular... prácticamente sus bíceps y pectorales eran mas grandes que la cabeza del joven misterioso.  
-Entonces Clint Barton, quítate tus boxers y luego híncate en el suelo como un perro, con la espalda bien paralela al suelo-ordenó el empresario con voz firme para desconcierto del vengador, que de pronto sintió como todo su cuerpo empezó a obedecer para su terror o ¿calentura?. Una vez que estaba desnudo y caminando como un perro, el empresario se sentó en su espalda amplia y musculosa, montandolo como si fuera un jinete para luego darle una fuerte nalgada en su firme culo-Ahora camina hacia la puerta donde se fueron mis guardias, iremos a mi habitación-exigió el muchacho con un profundo placer retorcido al ver como el fuerte e indomable vengador hacía todo lo que le obedecía, incluso al ver que gateaba lento, saco de su atuendo empresarial un corto látigo de cuero, con el cual volvió a golpear el firme culo del arquero para que empezara a caminar mas rápido, el mencionado solo pudo gemir, al parecer no podía hablar sin el permiso de su nuevo amo.  
Cabe decir, que nuestro treintañero vengador estaba completamente excitado por la dominancia lasciva del joven y algo aterrado por su falta de libertad para contradecir lo ordenado. Por lo menos, con su arduo entrenamiento y trabajados músculos, no le causaba molestia cargar con el peso extra en su espalda, podría hacerlo fácilmente por días aunque... el látigo dolía maldición... aunque no podía negar que lo calentaba más.  
-Clint Barton... soy Harrison Evans, tu dueño por las próximas cinco horas, espero que puedas sobrevivir a esto-murmuro el joven empresario lamiendo la oreja de su nuevo esclavo para luego agarrarle la cabeza y voltearla hacia él para darle un beso brusco y ardiente, que incluía sangre del labio inferior del arquero por tal brusquedad-Sinceramente espero que sobrevivas...

  
**Helicarrier, Cuartel General de S.H.I.E.L.D., Nueva York, Estado de Nueva York, Estados Unidos-12 de octubre de 2015-16:00pm**

  
Casi todos los agentes encargados de averiguar información acerca de la nueva empresa Evans´s Corp y su agencia militar independiente "Los Merodeadores" estaban reunidos frente al director principal de S.H.I.E.L.D., quien estaba completamente alterado como si hubiera convivido un fin de semana entero con Stark.  
-¿Cómo que nadie consiguió información?¿Incluso ustedes dos, agentes Coulson y Romanoff?-pregunto con rigidez suspirando furiosamente para recibir un asentimiento que solo provocó que el viejo tuerto se alterara aún más...¿Y Barton, que hay de él?  
Antes que pudieran responder afirmando su misteriosa ausencia, el susodicho entro a la Sala Conferencial vestido de su atuendo de vengador aunque con una sonrisa fragante en su rostro, un rostro que podía verse algo arañado como el resto del cuerpo el vengador, el cual contenía además varios chupetones y grandes marcas rojas visibles en sus brazos descubiertos, aunque por la forma de las mismas se daba a entender que recorrían completamente el cuerpo del vengador. El mencionado, extendió un archivo de aprox. veinte hojas hacia Fury, quien lo agarró bruscamente sin dejar de mirar el estado caótico que portaba su agente, aunque no era el único que no dejaba de mirarlo.  
-Es información, por fin alguien consiguió información... y no salió en Youtube-comentó con sarcasmo Nick Fury, mirando detalladamente el archivo, claramente la información no era ni completa ni especifica, era superficial y general aunque esto era mejor que todo lo que tenía hasta ahora.  
-¿Cómo la obtuviste?-cuestionó con celos Natasha al perder contra Clint, celos claramente aumentados por la vergüenza de Youtube que incluso estaba saliendo en algunos noticieros como vídeo más visto... Tony ya le mando un mensaje burlándose... incluso el santo Capitán América, le mando un mensaje riéndose sobre su gran "habilidad de espionaje".  
-Con seducción-respondió sin pudor el agente Barton, no era inusual que los agentes utilizaran la seducción o cualquier otra artimaña con tal de obtener información importante-Su jefe le atraen los hombres, fue algo que nunca pudieras haber hecho...-agregó con cierto orgullo por haber superado a su mejor amiga y rival, quien solo resoplo descontenta-Por cierto, puse me gusta en tu vídeo, siéntete feliz llegaste a 100 millones de likes en menos de una hora de publicación-Natasha entorno los ojos, estaba segura que gran parte de esos likes venían de los propios agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.  
-Silencio-hablo Nick Fury para mirar a Clint fijamente-¿Entonces es verdad que el maldito dueño de la empresa que se hizo intocable con el apoyo del gobierno y contiene realmente armamento biológico es nada más que un joven de 19 años?-preguntó con un gruñido.  
-Sep, y es también el hijo abandonado de Norman Osborn, dueño de Osborn´s Corp., quien parece estar decayendo financieramente con la nueva empresa, Evans´s Corp. con todos sus avances biológicos también creo varios fármacos y curas mejoradas siendo el principal competidor de Osborn´s Corp., sino me equivoco dentro de un año Osborn´s Corp caerá en quiebra de forma inevitable-explico Clint logrando sacar una ceja alzada de su jefe, quien no pudo leer aún completamente el archivo solo lo leyó ligeramente por ahora.  
-¿Hijo abandonado?-pregunto el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D con el ceño notablemente fruncido aunque Phil Coulson estaba igual o peor de enojado, algo raro del amable hombre  
-Fue dejado en un orfanato desde sus cuatro años y fue desheredado igualmente, su nombre de nacimiento es Harrison Osborn, aunque ahora se lo cambio a Harrison Evans utilizando el apellido de soltera de su difunta madre, quién murió en el parto. No me dio todos los detalles, pero tengo entendido que formó su fortuna él solo al igual que su empresa, ah y también tiene alrededor de nueve doctorados todos relacionados con economía, administración, psicología o política aunque al parecer tiene otros doctorados en biología, química, bioquímica, física e informática.  
-Otro genio... tenía suficiente con Stark-murmuró por un lado el agente Coulson para luego comentar en voz alta-Saben que por las estadísticas del Mercado Internacional, Evans´s Corp se esta instaurando como una de las empresas más ricas del mundo... dentro de dos años superara a Stark.  
-Entonces debemos ir con cuidado, el niño no solo es rico como Tony, sino que tiene un fuerte apoyo político por el gobierno sin contar por los ciudadanos, ahora mismo salió a las noticias que hoy en la noche el dueño de Evans´s Corp asistirá a una gala en Manhattan..., en el mismo reportaje se informa que fue él quien se hizo cargo de reconstruir todos los edificios destruidos por la Invasión Chitauri, la población lo adora aún sin conocer su rostro-informo María Hill mostrando desde una tablet el reportaje de un noticiero, informando acerca del humilde dueño de Evans´s Corp.  
-Entonces esta respaldado económicamente por su dinero, políticamente y militarmente por el tratado con el presidente y ahora también socialmente por el amor de todo Nueva York, que como la cuidad más poblada de EE.UU. también es amado nacionalmente...-comento Natasha, sinceramente no sabía que podían hacer contra esto... si iban contra el muchacho serían odiados por toda la población y S.H.I.E.L.D podría ser disuelto si el gobierno se ponía en su contra.  
-No nos quedara de otra que intentar hacer un acuerdo con él-informo Fury para luego mirar a Clint-¿Creés que si le ofrezco a Thor y Rogers por una noche acepte el trato?-preguntó como si ofrecer sus agentes en bandeja de plata fuera algo cotidiano con tal de obtener información.  
-Depende de su estado de animo y que trato quieres ofrecerle, es demasiado inteligente para su edad-y bastante caliente pensó Clint-Aunque recomendaría a Stark al parecer es algo fanático de él... dice que es la persona mas cool que haya visto y que quiere ser como él, solo que más sexy-comento con un ligero toque de celos-  
-Otro Stark-se oyo el murmullo de fondo de María Hill, quien miraba la piel enfermiza que se empezaba a formar en el agente Coulson tras su comentario-Debilucho-pensó.  
-Debería hacer mi tramite de jubilación-pensó con ligereza el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D... para luego ver como su agente Ojo de Hálcon se marchaba de la habitación lentamente-¿A dónde vas agente Barton?-cuestionó.  
-A conseguir más información-expreso el mismo, sin voltear, dando la espalda a sus compañeros y superior-Creo que puedo conseguir algo-expresó pensando que era su turno de dominar en la cama y esta vez obtendría más información... si más información... que mierda ni él se la creía solo quería al mocoso para él y no para el estúpido de Stark, los celos lo carcomían.  
-Suerte con eso-se escuchó en el ambiente, a excepción de una celosa Viuda Negra que ardía en ira al ser inútil en esta misión, nunca perdió contra Clint... nunca, no le importaba la afinidad sexual del mocoso, él tendría que preferirla si o sí... nadie rechaza a un Natalia Romanova y queda impune.


End file.
